


We look after each other

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Dad Hidgens content, F/M, Gen, really really soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Hidgens and Emma are both pretty terrible at looking after themselves, fortunately they both have the other to make sure they’re in check





	We look after each other

**Author's Note:**

> In the mood to post dad Hidgens content

“Hidgens! I’m home!” Emma called out as she closed the front door behind him.  
“I’m in the kitchen!” He called back. “Ready to get some study done?”   
Emma nodded, dropping her folder down on the table. “But first,” she reached into her backpack and pulled out a brown paper bag. “I bought you some pastries we had left over. You haven’t eaten today yet, have you?”   
Hidgens twisted to the side to avoid making direct eye contact and Emma continued before he could defend himself.   
“See! You aren’t admitting it,” she reached into the paper bag and pulled out a muffin. “Eat before we start so you can think straight.”  
“You’re very thoughtful, dear,” Hidgens sighed as he broke apart the muffin and took a small bite.   
“It’s okay,” Emma’s smile was interrupted by a yawn. “So I was hoping we could look at Genetic drift because I don’t really have any examples and-“ another yawn. “Also the bottleneck effect is really,” she gestured to her forehead. “Confusing.”   
Hidgens swallowed his mouthful and tapped his finger on Emma’s folder. “You don’t have your textbook.”   
“Oh!” Emma slapped forehead. “I forgot, I was so busy I must’ve left it on my desk! Sorry, I’m a dumbass today.”  
“It’s alright dear, we can use mine today,” he moved off to his bookshelf to grab one of his. “Didn’t sleep last night?” He asked just as casually.   
“Yeah,” she yawned, rubbing her eyes. “Oh, oh no I slept!” She quickly corrected herself. “Are you just trying to distract me from the fact you stopped eating your lunch?”  
“And are you just trying to distract me from the fact that you didn’t sleep any sleep at all?”   
“You’re changing the topic.”   
“And the cup of coffee you brought with you does nothing to prove your point, dear.”   
“Yeah well your empty fridge doesn’t help prove your point so!” She gestured to his fridge.   
“You haven’t seen my fridge, Emma,” he squinted. “Are you just guessing?”  
“Well I think I’m right! Open your fridge then!”   
Hidgens returned to the table without his textbook and pointed sternly towards the staircase. “Dear, you know you don’t need the study time, you need sleep. Go to bed.”   
Emma’s lip curled up in a snarl. “No I don’t! I told you I don’t understand genetic shift!”   
“Upstairs, bed.”   
Emma shook her head. “Bold of you to start that shit with me, you didn’t need to help me study, you could’ve cooked something to eat!”   
Hidgens ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. “Dear, you need to look after yourself better, you’re young. Don’t worry about me. I want you to get some sleep,” he guided her out of her chair.  
“Well I don’t need that much sleep then, maybe I just wanted to hang out with my best friend today!” She veered out of his path before he could take her to the staircase, darting around to the other side of the kitchen. “We’ll make a deal. I’ll cook you some lunch and you teach me about genetic drift.”   
“Do you mean shift?”   
Emma shook her head to clear her thoughts. “Isn’t that what I said? Yes.”   
“Well I don’t see how that’s a deal considering those are both your suggestions.”   
Emma huffed and rifled through his cupboards for something she could cook.   
“Alexa, add bread to the shopping list,” Emma started. Alexa let out a small bing.   
“Alexa, add eggs and milk to the shopping list. Add everything to the shopping list.”  
Hidgens gripped onto his hair anxiously. “Don’t overload her!”  
“She can handle it, can’t you Alexa? Alexa, set three reminders every day for Hidgens to eat.”  
Hidgens hurried over the shelf to where Alexa sat and ran his finger around her rim. “Is that too much?” He asked her.   
“Alexa, send the shopping list to Emma Perkins,” she added, setting out the sparse ingredients she had found down on the kitchen bench.   
Alexa took a moment to consider what Emma had said.   
“Alexa, send the shopping list to Emma Perkins?” She tried again, raising one eyebrow. “Are you one of those people that just leaves your contacts as numbers?”   
“Don’t stress her out anymore, I’ll deal with it,” Hidgens assured her.   
Emma nodded. “But just send me that list, I’ll get your groceries for you.” She began searching for the pans as she turned on turned on the stove. She was clinking around with the pots and pans when she heard Hidgens mumble a quick ‘send shopping list to kiddo.’   
Emma pretended she hadn’t heard, but her face flushed red. She turned on the stove, chucking whatever mystery meat she had found into the pan.   
“This’ll be ready soon, and then we can study.”   
“No, then you have to go to sleep.”  
“Paul is coming to pick me up in like, an hour for dinner, I’ll just sleep afterwards. If I don’t understand all this genetic shit I’ll fall behind in class.” The meat sizzled in the pan, Hidgens’ stomach grumbled.  
“Come get yourself a plate, Hidgens. This won’t take long now. Tell me about natural selection or allele frequency or something.”  
“Genetic shift, are you getting too tired to remember? Here, take a seat, I’ll keep an eye on the stove.”   
Emma nodded gratefully and limped over to Hidgens’ couch, watching him from her seat. “I’m willing to learn about anything at this point.”  
“Well imagine you have seven red ladybugs and three yellow ladybugs.”  
“I’m imagining it,” Emma confirmed, staring up at the ceiling and trying to concentrate on Hidgens’ words over the sizzling of the pan.   
“Well, let’s say someone comes and collects two of those yellow ladybugs. What would that little family of bugs look like in a months time?”   
Emma shrugged. “Well, less yellow ladybugs right?”   
“Exactly. And why’s that?”   
“The yellow gene isn’t as frequent anymore in the gene pool,” she yawned.  
“See, you didn’t even need any help dear.”   
The stove burned for a moment longer before quietly switching off.  
Emma listened to the sounds of Hidgens serving up his meal and preparing a drink and his cutlery before the sound of his footsteps made their way over to Emma’s spot on the couch.   
“Thank you for the meal, Emma,” he smiled gently.   
“Thanks for telling me about genetics, Hidgens,” she replied, shuffling on the couch to lie on her back.   
“Just close your eyes for a moment dear. Try and get a little bit of rest before Paul picks you up, alright?”   
Emma nodded, not quite having the energy to resist falling asleep. “Just let me know when he’s out front. I’ll only be asleep for a second, five minutes tops.”   
Hidgens nodded, taking a bite and not quite enjoying what had been cooked but continuing anyways. “That’s lovely, dear.” He wasn’t going to be waking her up any time soon. 

———————————————————

“Hi,” Paul quietly called out as he opened Hidgens’ door. No one had come when he knocked so he had let himself in.   
The house was oddly silent, he checked his phone for texts to make sure Emma hadn’t decided to walk home or have Hidgens drop her off. He made his way further into the house, uncomfortable inviting himself any further than the kitchen.   
He found them both at the other end of the room, Emma, fast asleep on the couch across Hidgens’ lap.   
“Oh,” Paul put a hand over his mouth to quiet himself. “Sorry, I didn’t know she was asleep, I didn’t wake her did I?”  
Hidgens shook his head, his eyes half shut and his head heavy. “No, she slept right through it. Sorry, I would’ve gotten the door for you but I didn’t want to wake her. Did she sleep last night?”   
“I was asleep before her and she was awake before me, so I’m assuming not,” Paul sighed. “Did she crash?”   
“No, I just got her to fall asleep just now.”  
Paul approached the couch quietly, being careful not to alert Emma. “I’m guessing not much studying?”   
“A little bit, she found it necessary to cook dinner for me first though, I think she needed sleep more than study,” Hidgens commented. “Wouldn’t you agree?”   
Paul nodded, he could see the dark circles under Emma’s eyes. “Thanks for looking after her, Professor.”  
He smiled, looking down at Emma with tired eyes, “I think we look after each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rumour has it if u look back @ all of my fics you can pinpoint what chapter of my Bio textbook I was on at the time, for those wondering I still do not understand wtf the Krebs cycle does, very open to having someone explain it to me


End file.
